


Elderberry Honey

by CumberCurlyGirl



Series: My 221Bs.   221 words, last word starts with B.  Each of these ficlets stand alone. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Food Porn, Honey, M/M, Picnic, Retirement!lock, Romance, sussex cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: Sherlock and John have a picnic behind their Sussex cottage. Honey is involved.





	Elderberry Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мёд из бузины](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306785) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> For the 2019 Summer 221B Challenge. Prompt "Picnic"

Sherlock sat against the old oak, watching the setting sun create sparkling patterns on the pond behind their Sussex cottage, John’s head in his lap.

His long fingers, spotted with age, but still nimble enough to play the violin, stroked John’s balding head. “It’s so beautiful here.”

“It is. And this was a lovely surprise. I’d never have guessed that the great Sherlock Holmes would not only suggest, but prepare and pack, such an amazing picnic.”

“I have many talents, John.”

“True. I'm a very lucky man. Say, is there any more of that ciabatta? It was delicious with your elderberry honey.”

“I _am_ pleased with how this batch turned out.” Sherlock picked up the jar and sniffed it. “Bread’s gone though.”

“Maybe just the honey then.” John smiled, eyes twinkling.”

Raising an eyebrow, Sherlock smiled back. “My pleasure.”

Dipping two fingers into the jar, he coated them with the dark golden honey and held them above John’s mouth. “Open.”

John opened, extending his tongue as the sweet substance dripped from Sherlock’s fingers.

“Mmm, good!”

“More?”

“Please.”

This time, Sherlock slid his honeyed fingers between John’s lips, closing his eyes as he sucked and licked them seductively. As the warm tongue circled the pads of his fingertips, and the first stirring of arousal suffused his groin, he almost forgot to **breathe**.


End file.
